1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, a backlight assembly and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp socket that can reduce the number of constituent elements and the thickness of both sides of a display panel, and a backlight assembly and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a backlight assembly adopted in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is classified into a direct downward type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly in accordance with the arrangement of a light source.
A representative light source for use in a backlight assembly is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”). A direct downward type backlight assembly adopting CCFLs may include lamp sockets for fixing the lamps to a bottom plate of a receptacle. In order to facilitate assembling of a plurality of lamps, a backlight assembly having lamp sockets into which electrode parts of the lamps are inserted has been developed.
A conventional lamp socket necessarily has a specified thickness, and thus the thickness of both sides of a display panel is increased.
Also, in assembling a backlight assembly, a plurality lamp sockets and inverters are soldered through wires, or terminals of a plurality of lamp sockets and inverters are soldered.